Maternal Instinct/Transcript
Back to Transcript List {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! |''at FentonWorks. In the lab, Danny is flying as fast as he can while Tucker tracks him with a speed scanner and Sam takes notes on a clipboard. The scanner clocks him at 112 mph.'' |- !Tucker: |112 miles per. Lightin' up the speed gun, dude. |- ! |''Grinning, Danny goes intangible, phasing out through the wall and back in through the ceiling then reappearing.'' |- !Sam |''(making a note on a clipboard)'' Intangibility, check. |- ! |''Danny goes invisible, and Sam and Tucker look around for him.'' |- !Sam and Tucker |Danny? |- ! |''Danny dives down toward them, still invisible.'' |- !Tucker |Invisibility, check. (He flinches as Danny overshadows him.) |- !Danny |''(overshadowing Tucker)'' Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool you. I'm a stud. |- ! |''Tucker glows green as Danny leaves him.'' |- !Tucker |I hate when you do that. |- !Sam |Ok, hotshot. Let's ramp it up. |- ! |''She clicks a button on a remote, making several rings pop down from the ceilings and dartguns come out of the walls. Danny flips through the rings then dodges the darts easily. Two board ghosts pop up from the counter and he zaps them with ecto blasts. He skips a popup board of Jazz, then hits a third ghost one. Then he zaps the Jazz one behind his back. Metal barriers pop out of the floor, and he coasts through them intangibly. Going tangible again, he gives his friends a thumbs up and immediately slams into the wall, falling to the floor.'' |- !Tucker |Hi, I'm Danny Fenton! Don't let the concussion and bruises fool you, I need more practice. |- ! |''Scowling, Danny turns a patch of the floor intangible, and Tucker falls through with a yell.'' |- !Sam |Wow, it's quiet in here! |- ! |''Opening theme.'' |- ! |''Daytime at FentonWorks. We zoom out from a photo of Maddie hugging a much younger Danny.'' |- !Maddie |Danny and I used to be so close. |- ! |''Maddie is sitting on the couch, holding the framed picture sadly. We zoom out farther and see that Jack is sitting on the couch next to her, bashing figurines of himself and a ghost together.'' |- !Jack |Aha, take that! (He makes the Jack figurine punch the ghost figurine) Nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton! Ah! Uh! (he makes the Jack doll offer Maddie a piece of jerky) Fenton jerky? |- !Maddie |''it, sighing Gracias. We shared everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda... |- !Jack |Ah, yes. Nothing says bonding like backwash. |- !Maddie |looking at the picture Danny's just shooting up so fast. Those special times seem to be slipping away. Oh, I miss them. ''the picture |- !Jack |Hey, they all have to grow up sometime. as the ghost toy Curse you, Jack Fenton! You've defeated me once again! Haha! |- ! |''doorbell rings.'' |- !Jack |I'll get it! |- ! |''runs to the door and opens it. It's a long-haired old ghost in a postal uniform, holding an envelope labeled 'INVITE'.'' |- !Jack |''the envelope Thanks, pal. '' digs in the pocket of his jumpsuit and tosses the ghost a nickel, which passes through its hand. ''Oh, and try to get some sun. You're pale as a ghost. slams the door and goes back over to Maddie. '' Hey Maddie, some kind of invite for you. I can tell because it has the word "invite" on it. |- ! |points to the envelope, which reads, "Maddie Fenton, we invite you!" Maddie takes the invite and opens it. She reads for a moment, then lights up. |- !Maddie |''to her feet'' Yes! Just what the doctor ordered. |- ! |''in the lab, Danny is straining so hard he's sweating as Sam and Tucker look on. After a ton of effort,red spots appear on his cheeks and he starts to glow and his head splits into two separate heads. Sam and Tucker gasp.'' |- !Tucker |Wow! You can eat a Nasty Burger and fries at the same time. |- !Danny head #1 |Yeah. The problem is, I can only split myself this far. |- !Danny head #2 |Vlad Plasmius can turn into like four different Vlads at once. That's what this weekend is about. |- !Danny head #1 |Nonstop drills. |- !Danny head #2 |No homework, |- !Danny head #1 |no family, |- !Both Danny heads |no interruptions. |- !Maddie |(offscreen) Hey Danny! |- ! |''alarmed, Danny immediately reverts to human mode -- but only has one eye. He shouts out. Tucker slaps him upside the head, and he goes back to normal just before Maddie comes running down the stairs, brandishing the invite.'' |- !Maddie |Pack your bags! We're going to a mother-son science symposium in Florida! Doesn't that sound fun? |- ! |''slumps.'' |- ! |''the living room, Danny is standing with Jazz and his suitcases.'' |- !Jazz |At least you're going somewhere. I'm doomed to special family alone time with Dad. at the invite ''The DALV group. Never heard of them. Are they legitimate? |- !Danny |Legitimately boring, I'm guessing. |- ! |and Maddie are standing over by the stairs.'' |- !Jack |Now, just to make sure you're protected from any rogue ghost attacks on the road, sweetcakes, I made you this.'' holds up a flexible metal belt with a round lock on the front. '' It's the Fenton Specter Deflector-- puts it around her waist guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you. |- !Maddie |''it'' Ooooh... turns the lock and it beeps. '' Thanks, hon. ''kisses him. ''Oh, and Jack, try not to trash the house while I'm gone... ''to the door |- !Jack |''sighing Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go, can you? |- ! |private jet flies over mountains. Maddie and Danny are the only ones in the cabin, sitting across from each other in plush red seats. Danny is sulking.'' |- !Maddie |Come on, Mr. Pouty Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about us. Those DALV people sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that? |- !Danny |Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings? |- !Maddie |''sighing'' Oh, forget it, Danny. Just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida coastline. |- !Pilot |(Over the PA) Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies. |- !Danny |(surprised) The Rockies? That's nowhere near Florida. What gives? |- !Pilot |And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes. |- ! |''Danny and Maddie both look out the window. Sure enough, we see the pilot jumping out of the plane with a parachute. They exchange a look then run for the cockpit, which they find empty. The plane immediately begins to dive, some control beeping. Maddie jumps into the pilot's seat and takes the tiller, pulling back on it to no effect.'' |- !Maddie |The controls are jammed, Danny. How do we get out of this? |- !Danny |''himself'' I know one way... |- ! |''behind her, he goes ghost, goes intangible and grasps her shoulders. However, the Specter Deflector zaps him and he falls back against the wall, reverting to a disoriented human form. Looking back, Maddie sees that something is wrong with him.'' |- !Maddie |''to check his forehead Danny, you ok? |- !Danny |her hand away in alarm'' Yeah, I'm--fine. |- !Maddie |Danny, parachutes. '' enough, there are two parachutes on the floor, labeled with their names. She throws one to Danny. '' Let's go! |- ! |''[We see the plane flying away and the pair of them jumping out with the parachutes. The pilot floats up to them.'' |- !Pilot |Folks, at this time I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax! transforms into the ghost that originally delivered the invite. ''Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot. ''flies back up to the plane, laughing. |- ! |''stare after him, then Danny crosses his arms, scowling.'' |- !Maddie |Oh, come on, Danny. Don't be so glum. Look at the view! |- ! |''scene shifts to Maddie slicing through the undergrowth with a machete, Danny following her.'' |- !Maddie |''off her brow '' Whew! Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh, Danny? |- !Danny |''crossly You carry a lot of stuff, Mom. How about a Fenton Cell Phone so we can call for help? |- !Maddie |Cell phone? Oh, you can't fight ghosts with a cell phone, silly. Not that we're likely to find any ghosts around here. Besides, who needs help? ''goes back to slashing at bushes. '' I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods. ''up, she gasps. They've stumbled upon a large, ornate lodge with a V sign on top. Or we could just stay at this ritzy mountain chalet. I'm open. |- ! |''horn honks. Vlad Masters pulls up in a golf cart.'' |- !Vlad |Why, Maddie and Danny Fenton. |- !Danny and Maddie |Vlad Masters?! |- !Vlad |Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise. pulls two gift baskets,Maddie's pink and Danny's blue,with their names on from under the seat. '' Personalized gift baskets? |- ! |delightedly, Maddie goes over to the golf cart.'' |- !Danny |You're up to something... |- !Vlad |Oh, you think? |- ! |''pops into the seat next to Vlad, taking both baskets.'' |- !Vlad |''into a device on his wrist They're here. Kill Jack. |- !Maddie |What was that? |- !Vlad | I said...flapjacks. Mm-hmm. Pancakes. I have pancakes. '' revs the engine of the golf cart, splattering Danny with mud and driving off. |- ! |''at FentonWorks, Jazz is on the phone in the living room.'' |- !Jazz |''the phone'' Ok, I'll see you later. up |- !Jack |Hey, Jazzerincess, check this out! holds up a short metal rod. '' It's my Jack-o'-Nine-Tails. How's about a quick tutorial? |- !Jazz |How about a quicker no? I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Dad. In fact, ''standing I'm going out. |- !Jack |Hey, rope it in, little miss. Be careful. Teenage boys are like wild animals. |- ! |''opens the front door. A monstrous, vaguely rabbit-like shadow is cast down on her. A giant ghost rabbit is crammed into the doorway, and leans down to snarl at her. Jazz screams, and is yanked back by Jack just as it goes to take a bite out of her.'' |- !Jack |Back off, she's a minor! fires the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, which wraps up the ghost and blows it up, splattering ectoplasm everywhere. |- !Jazz |''up to him '' Dad, you saved me from that monster! |- !Jack |Yep. It's what I do, Princess. retracts the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails. '' That, and needlepoint, which is artsy and relaxing. Now, come on! I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown! '' triggers the Jack-o'-Nine again, and it flops uselessly onto his head. |- ! |''back at Vlad's Colorado chalet, Danny is sitting crossly in a large chair while Maddie wanders around the room examining things. There are hunting trophies all over the walls, and a large bear rug on the floor with the head still attached and baring its teeth makes Danny jump. He glares at Vlad, who's looking at himself in the mirror. In the reflection Danny sees can see that the 'VLAD' embroidered on Vlad's housecoat reads 'DALV' backward. Danny has a brief visual flash of him as Vlad Plasmius, surrounded by fire.'' |- !Vlad |''turning'' So, what brings you two to these parts? |- !Maddie |''an open book on ghosts '' You'll never believe it. We were on our way to this symposium, and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house! looks back at the book. |- !Danny |''sarcastically '' Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot. scowling ''What an incredibly well-planned coincidence. |- !Vlad |over to Danny'' That would be an oxymoron, dear boy. Oh and speaking of morons, how's your old man? |- ! |''growls, his eyes flashing green.'' |- !Vlad |Ooh, the scary eyes. shoots an ectoblast at Danny with his own eyes, which he dodges just in time for it to blast a hole in the back of the chair as he topples to the floor. Maddie looks up, but Vlad intercepts her before she notices what's going on. '' Maddie, I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our college reunion. |- ! |looks back at the book, a little ghost bookmark popping up out of it.'' |- !Danny |''back up by the still-smoking chair Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Dad possessed by some filthy, putrid,(smiling) lonely, single ghost? |- ! |Vlad shoots an ectoblast at Danny behind his back, knocking him back into something or other with a crash. Vlad snaps the book Maddie is holding shut and takes it away.'' |- !Vlad |Well, if he hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would have happened, hm? |- !Maddie |Now, Vlad, past him to a bookshelf with the subjects 'The Paranormal' and 'Knitting' listed on the shelves and starts looking through the titles Jack might be a bumbler , but he means well. |- !Vlad |I know, Maddie. opens a book titled "Paranormal Science". '' And I've forgiven him for many things: causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident-- |- !Maddie |and a little shrill'' Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What ''was that? |- !Vlad |Causing the accident that ruined my life? |- !Maddie |N-no, ''after ''that. |- !Vlad |The...backwash incident? |- !Maddie |gesturing to enunciate her point No''! In. The. Middle! |- !Vlad |Oh, the stealing you part? Approaching Ah, you always could see right through me.'' goes down on one knee, Maddie looking rather squicked. Oh, Maddie, I'm just going to come right out with it. Please dump Jack and stay here. You and Danny both can. singed and torn-up looking, is dragging his leg out of the hole in the wall he was blasted through(looking incredibly ruffled)and turns to glare. What do you say? |- ! |zoom in on Maddie's frozen face, then go directly to a shot of her stomping furiously out the front door and down the steps into the night, dragging Danny behind her.'' |- !Danny |''cheerily '' Bye Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your 40s, might I suggest internet dating? Or a cat! |- !Vlad |''from his doorway '' Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day that you spurned my affection! And I.will.not.get.a.cat! |- ! |''at FentonWorks, the entire living room and entryway is covered in ectogoop, and the doors are boarded up. Around the corner, Jack is at the ready with the Jack-o'-Nine and Jazz is huddled behind him.'' |- !Jack |You know, in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have gutted the FentonWorks Ghost Shield to make your mom's antighost belt. |- ! |''pair of ghost birds zip through the ceiling, cawing.'' |- !Jazz |''running'' Oh, more ghosts! Get 'em, Daddy! |- ! |''birds dive and Jack readies the Jack-o'-Nine, but they bowl him over before he gets a chance to fire it. Jazz ends up catching the weapon, and (finally) puts her battle face on. Jack gets slammed into the wall, but as the birds go to attack him, Jazz snags them both with the Jack-o'-Nine and slams them into the floor, where they vanish.'' |- !Jazz | Aye-aye-aye-ya-ya-ya-ya! the weapon, she smiles and punches it triumphantly into the air. ''Yes! |- !Jack |Wow! Note to self: Make a Jazz action figure. ''holds up the Jack figure, squeezing it and making it squeak. |- ! |''in the woods of Colorado, Maddie is setting up a wooden shelter while Danny sits by a campfire. She pulls two small pills out of her utility belt and drops them on the ground. When she squeezes a drop of water onto each, they puff out into sleeping bags. She goes to join Danny at the fire, pulling a piece of jerky out of her belt.'' |- !Maddie |Fenton Jerky? |- !Danny |Pass. |- !Maddie |''her hand and looking downcast Danny, this weekend certainly isn't turning out like I planned, but we're spending it together, and that just means the world to me. |- ! |puts her hand on his, but the Specter Deflector zaps him again and he yanks his hand away.'' |- !Danny |Yah! Ok! I get it! Stop touching me. |- ! |''pulls her hand away, surprised and hurt.'' |- !Danny |Look, I'm gonna sleep over here, ok? practically runs away, dragging the sleeping bag away from the fire where Maddie is sitting. |- !Maddie |''again Well, good night, Danny. I love you. ''pulls her own sleeping bag into the shelter. |- !Danny |Mm-hmm. over ''Good night. |- ! |sighs and disappears into the shelter. Suddenly, a large, hair ghost leg slams down next to Danny's head'' |- !Danny |Either Mom needs to shave her legs, or this is really bad news. |- ! |''[Looking up, he sees it's the latter: a six-legged bear ghost is hulking over him. It dives down on Danny, and the next shot we see is him being thrown into one of the large chairs back at Vlad's chalet, with a motley assortment of animal ghosts snarling at him. Plasmius lands in front of him, grinning triumphantly.'' |- !Danny |Standing '' Nice petting zoo, Plasmius. goes into ghost mode. '' Where's your lonely-guy cat? |- !Vlad |Ah, there's that teen wit again. ''brandishes a two-pronged device that crackles with ecto-electricity and tazes Danny with it, electrocuting him and forcing him back into human form. |- !Danny |wW-wh-what was that? |- !Vlad |'up the device'' Oh, I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited your powers for the next 3 hours. to the clock, which reads 9:00 ''That's midnight. I tell you this because I've seen your grades and I know you're bad at math. ''ghost monsters gather around him '' These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh, that's right. Who cares what you think? I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Danny, on you and your father. Run. |- ! |Danny runs out the door and out toward the woods. Vlad immediately turns to his monsters.'' |- !Vlad |Get him! '' all go charging off and Vlad shrugs. Five minutes, five seconds. Oh, apparently ''I'm bad at math too. |- ! |''scene switches to Danny's POV, racing through the trees. He clambers down some rocks and crosses a stream. Pausing momentarily to catch his breath, he sees they're gaining on him, but as he starts to run again he trips on a root and falls on his face. He reaches for a branch to pull himself up, and a camoflauged hand reaches down and yanks him up into a tree. Maddie, covered from head to toe in mud camo and holding a coil of ecto-rope, holds him up by one arm.'' |- !Maddie |Remind me later how much trouble you're in for leaving the campsite. |- !Danny |''himself, looking at his wrist where she's holding him'' Wow, that doesn't hurt. |- ! |''him down on the branch, Maddie drops a noose down, capturing the six-legged bear ghost.'' |- !Maddie |Be right back. |- ! |''trussing the bear ghost into the tree and dropping down to the ground, Maddie fastens the rope around the trunk. As the rest of Vlad's minions charge up, she activates the Specter Deflector, making the mud shatter off of her, and strikes a martial arts pose.'' |- !Maddie |Come on, dazzle me. |- ! |''kicks some ghost butt.'' |- !Danny |''she pulls out a double strike staff How can she not have a phone in there? |- ! |kicks the rest of ghost butt, trashing most of Vlad's experiments. I am too lazy to write in this whole fight scene right now....'' |- !Maddie |the remaining ghosts Boo. |- ! |scamper, and Maddie immediately turns to scold Danny as he jumps down out of the tree.'' |- !Maddie |Now young man, would you mind telling me what you thought you were doing?! |- !Danny |''over to hug her arm You are awesome! |- !Maddie |in surprise'' Ohh, honey, thank you! |- !Tiny gopher ghost |''out of a hole by Maddie's foot I will destroy you! |- !Maddie |'it with a quick jab of the ectostaff But we better start moving in case those ghosts come back. goes running off. |- !Danny |''nervously '' Uh, wait for me! dashes after her. |- ! |''scene shifts to Maddie carrying Danny piggyback through the woods.'' |- !Danny |I, uh, think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Uh...shouldn't we figure out a way to call Dad? |- !Maddie |As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's. |- !Danny |Jumping down to the ground]'' But he's my archenemy! I mean, he...said all those horrible things about Dad. |- !Maddie |scowling '' We both know he's a creep. But he's a creep with a phone and transportation. cheerfully ''And pancakes! ''off the Specter Deflector Here, put this on. |- ! |''yelps as she puts it around his waist and locks it.'' |- !Maddie |I know it's girly, but it's for your own protection. |- !Danny |down gingerly at the belt'' Great. At midnight, I get my powers back. At 12:01, the belt zaps me, and at 12:02, Vlad tries to make out with my mom. Cringing Those are going to be the worst two minutes of my life. |- ! |'''---SCENE BREAK---''' |- ! | at FentonWorks, Jazz is trying on one of Maddie's jumpsuits and examining the result in the mirror. She pulls up the hood, and the camera pans over to show that Maddie evidently owns at least seven more spares. |- !Jack |''in holding a coil of glowing rope and a large ectogun'' Jazz, honey, I-- Maddie! You're home! |- !Jazz |Dad, it's me, Jazz. |- !Jack |Jazz?'' the weapons Why, look at you. You're the spitting image of your mother. ''happily I knew this day would come. That's why years ago I had this made for you.'' to the closet, he pulls out an exact replica of his own, much larger jumpsuit.'' |- !Jazz | ...Nice. |- !Jack |Sorry about the size. I thought you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool--the end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese, and fudge. Lots of fudge. |- !Jazz | Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figure I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time so I can hate it in a more informed context. |- !Jazz |No way! I am not like you and Mom. I'm a brilliant, reasonable, sophisticated girl. |- !Jack |In a blue hazmat suit. |- !Jazz |In a blue--yahh! Quit messing with me! No more talk about ghost fighting, ok? |- ! | several ghost animals stick their heads through the walls. |- !Jack |''hurls the ectogun to Jazz, who quickly shoots down several of the ghosts. Jack pulls out the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, and they exchange a grin before charging in, yelling.'' |- ! |'''---SCENE BREAK---''' |- ! |''at Vlad's chalet, Maddie and Danny are walking up to the front door. Danny checks his watch and discovers it's 11:50.'' |- !Danny |Oh, great. Ten to twelve. Maddie Are you sure you want to do this? |- !Maddie |Danny, if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vlad's help. |- !Maddie |Danny, if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vlad's help. |- ! |''gaze goes down to the key to the Specter Deflector, hanging from her belt.'' |- !Maddie |I love you, too. him away and heading to the door ''Clingy |- ! |knocks on the door and Vlad opens it.'' |- !Vlad |Maddie! Daniel! You've returned to me. gets down into Danny's scowling face, looking at his watch. ''Mmm, and not a moment too soon. |- !Maddie |Danny, go somewhere else while the adults talk. |- ! |looks momentarily startled, then smiles as Maddie smiles coyly at him.'' |- !Danny |''fake cheeriness Sure. You and Vlad get cozy. If you need me, I'll be over there ''over his shoulder, then turns with the key, scowling again barfing. |- ! |''fades to Maddie and Vlad sitting on the couch by the fire, Maddie looking uncomfortable.'' |- !Vlad |Maddie, you must be exhausted, carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago. |- !Maddie |We all make mistakes, Vlad. Coyly ''Maybe I'll make one now... ''grimaces |- ! |''takes a couple puffs of breath freshener and goes in for the score, but Maddie ducks away.'' |- !Maddie |Uh-bu-bu...I couldn't possibly. I've been in the woods all night. I have to freshen up.'' again, she gets up and walks offscreen.'' |- !Vlad |I shall await with baited breath |- ! |''pauses by Danny, who's waiting outside a doorway with crossed arms.'' |- !Maddie |Keep old bait-breath entertained until I can find a phone. off through the doorway |- !Danny |''himself '' Mom is gone, which means...the Specter Deflector ...time to spend a little quality time with Uncle Vlad. |- ! |''pulls out a book titled 'Romance for Rich Creepy Dummies'.'' |- !Danny |But first-- to the clock, he pushes the hands so it looks like it's 15 until 12:00, then approaches Vlad, still reading his book. Hey, um, Uncle Vlad? |- !Vlad |Oh, please, Daniel, don't try to butter me up. Especially with your powers shorted out'' at the clock'' for another fifteen minutes. You're barely a threat to me with them. Without them? '' then his eyes gleam red'' Well I wouldn't need fifteen seconds, wou |- !Danny |'innocently '' How can you say that? You think my mom made the decision to come back on her own? We're a family. We both talked about it last night, and I want to stay here with you too. |- !Vlad |his eyes tearing up Really? You don't mean... |- !Danny | Yes, I do. Come on, give me a big hug, new Dad! |- ! |goes in for the hug, and Danny locks the Specter Deflector around his waist.'' |- !Vlad |''screaming'' You little rat! You tricked me! You know what this will mean for you, don't you? |- !Danny |''at his watch Oh, yeah. clock goes to 12:00, and Danny transforms to ghost mode. A much fairer fight! |- ! |''transforms in return, and the belt zaps him, making him cry out and drop to stand on the ground. Danny immediately knocks him through a wall. The camera goes to Maddie, running down a hallway.'' |- !Maddie |No phone...opens a random door and finds a pair of cars. '' No phone... |- ! |makes a strike at Vlad, who goes intangible so that Danny sails right through'' |- !Maddie |''into a room containing a pair of four-wheelers '' No phone. |- ! |''flies through the room intangibly, yelling. Back in the main room, Vlad struggles with the belt. Danny phases up through the floor behind him and Vlad gets him with an ectoblast, knocking him into the mantle. He collapses in front of the fireplace.'' |- !Vlad |Foolish boy! Even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you. attempts to split into three, but collapses back into a single Vlad with two heads. |- !Vladhead #1: |Huh? |- !'Vladhead #2 |Wha-- |- !Both Vladheads |I can't duplicate my form! |- !Danny |Jeez, I don't know which head to hit. So I'll have to hit them both! himself into the air and diving At 112 miles per hour, I bet this hurts! |- !Maddie |''out onto a helipad with a DALV helicopter sitting on it Helicopter...but no phone. And Danny thinks ''I'm a nut. |- ! |montage of Danny punching Vlad around. We then see Vlad backing up, still getting fizzed by the belt, with Danny following him. Vlad halts and Danny just blows, knocking him over.'' |- !Vlad |on the floor, still getting zapped Fine, Danny. You've defeated me. But you've forgotten my pets. ''whistles, and several of the animal ghosts materialize through the floor. Finish him! |- !Danny |Finish me? But why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who made your pelts into wall art.'' at the hunting trophies on the wall.'' |- ! |monsters immediately turn to Vlad, who's trapped up against the fireplace.'' |- !Vlad |Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks. I'm still more powerful than you. |- ! |''tazes him with the Plasmius Maximus, forcing him back to his human form.'' |- !Danny |And now you're not. I'll give you a five-minute head start, Plasmius. |- !Vlad |Really? |- !Danny |Minutes, seconds. You know how bad I can be at math. the animal ghosts Get him! |- ! |'' runs screaming out the door, still wearing the Specter Deflector, with all the ghost monsters chasing after him. Danny reverts to his human form, and Maddie comes back into the room.'' |- !Maddie |What happened to Vlad? |- !Danny |He...ran out for a bite. How are we getting out of here? |- !Maddie |Oh, I don't know. I couldn't find a phone, and there wasn't one in the cars, or the ATVs or in the helicopter--''what she's saying and facepalming'' Oh. |- !Danny |Maybe we could just take the copter? |- ! |''smiles.'' |- ! |''---SCENE BREAK---'' |- ! |''and Danny are flying home in the helicopter. Maddie is driving and Danny is drinking a soda.'' |- !Maddie |Now sweetie, we're not going to mention any of this to your father, right? He'd be insanely jealous if he found out, so...mum's the word. |- !Danny |Actually, I think Mom's the word. Sorry I was such a jerk. I really had a good time. [Offering her the soda] Backwash? |- !Maddie |Oh, Danny, that is so sweet. |- ! |''---SCENE BREAK---'' |- ! |''helicopter lands in front of FentonWorks. Jack peers out the window in mild panic.'' |- !Jack |Quick, Jazz, they're back! Remember, not a word of what went on here. |- !Jazz |''in the jumpsuit, holding a full trashbag and a broom My lips are sealed. And as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know. Oh and Dad? Thanks. |- ! |smiles, then jumps over to the couch and picks up his ghost needlepoint. The front door opens and Maddie and Danny walk in.'' |- !Jack |Hey-hey, look who's back! How was your weekend? |- !Danny |Uh... |- !Maddie |Oh, boring. |- !Danny |Totally dull. |- !Maddie |Snore. |- !Danny |I gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But, um. Maddie's cheek ''You know. |- ! |smiles and walks off. Danny turns to his father.'' |- !Danny |So, how was your weekend? |- !Jack |Oh, you know, same old. |- !Danny |Well, I guess everything's back to normal then. |- ! |''still in the jumpsuit, comes flying down the stairs and out the door clinging to a ghost monster.'' |- !Jazz |Get out of my house, you freak!'' briefly back through the doorway Hi Danny! |- !Jack |Hey, wait for me! It's my turn! ''Danny his drink and grabbing the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, he races after her. |- !Danny |''staring a moment, takes a sip of the drink then spits '' Oh, gross! Backwash! |- ! |'-------END CREDITS-------'' Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Real world